


Fun distraction

by thebadwolf



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Shane is being denied sleep by Ryan during a ghost hunt. He decides to have some fun distracting him.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	Fun distraction

Ryan looked over at Shane with disbelief. How could he sleep through this? All night there had been light footsteps over his head. The mere thought of hearing it again sent chills up his back. He’d woken up his friend several times but each time Shane had brushed his hand away and had, of course, seemed slightly annoyed with being awoken. 

Creak.

“Shane!” he said, slightly shaking his friend. “It’s back!”

“Ryan,” he said brushing his hand away. “Sleep.”

“What if it attacks us?” he asked.

“If a ghost wants to kill you what chance do you have?” he said, still not opening his eyes. “Might as well just accept it.”

“What is wrong with you?” he whispered back. “You’d just let a ghost murder me?”

“Well I wouldn’t have much of a say in it would I?” he groaned trying his best to ignore Ryan.

“You are unbelievable,” he snapped back. “I’m going to get murdered by a ghost and you're just going to sleep.”

“What would you want me to do?” Shane asked sitting up. “If I fight the ghost trying to save you then I could get killed too. You wouldn’t want that would you?”

Ryan narrowed his eyes at him. How could he be so relaxed when they were only a stone’s throw away from death? He climbed out of bed and began looking at the ceiling in search of the noise. 

“Oh darling,” Shane said sarcastically. “I don’t want to fight. Come back to bed.”

“I swear Shane one of these days…” he muttered, unsure of how to finish the sentence. 

Shane simply chuckled and laid down again. Within seconds he was fast asleep and snoring. Ryan looked up at the ceiling as only silence greeted him. He walked over to the bed and sat back down again. 

Perhaps Shane was right. If a ghost did attack them what would they do? Was there a point in getting up and looking for it? 

He closed his eyes and did his best to try and fall asleep. 

Creak.

Yes! Yes there was a point. 

“Shane!” he said, hitting his friend’s side.

“Ryan!”Shane growled, starting to sound truly annoyed. “What?”

“Can’t you hear it?” Ryan asked, true panic filling his voice. “I swear everytime I start to fall asleep I hear it again.”

That was it. Shane was officially done. He needed sleep and it seemed to like Ryan was right on the edge of panic. It seemed like his friend needed a distraction from the situation and he would happily give him one. He rolled over to face his friend. Without saying a word he placed a kiss on Ryan's mouth.

Ryan let out a surprised gasp as Shane’s lips pressed against his. He was silent as Shane pulled back. A pregnant silence gripped them. They locked eyes unsure of what to say or do. Finally Shane rolled over and laid down on the pillow. 

“What the hell Shane?” he asked looking at his friend. “What was that about?”

“Sleep,” Shane said. 

“I can’t sleep!” he yelled. “You just kissed me.”

“Yep,” he said. “You were panicking.”

“So you kissed me?” he asked.

Shane rolled his eyes. Ryan was panicking about a ghost and now he was panicking about a little kiss. He really wasn’t going to let him sleep now. He sat up and looked at his friend’s shocked face.

“What?” Shane questioned.

To his surprise, Ryan leaned forward and locked lips with him. He let out a surprised gasp as their lips rubbed against each other. They only pulled back for air. 

“Ryan?” he whispered. 

“You wanted to distract me,” he said. “I guess...I guess this is ok if we’re only using it for a distraction.”

Distraction. Yes. This was only a distraction from Ryan’s fear. This wasn’t built up sexual frustration coming to the surface. Nothing like that. 

Shane pressed his lips to his friend’s mouth and gently kissed along the corner of his lips. He might not be able to sleep but at least Ryan wasn’t complaining about a ghost. Ryan closed his eyes and relaxed under his friend’s touch. 

Ryan felt Shane’s long lanky limbs wrapping around his body. He wasn’t an overly small man but next to Shane he felt like a hobbit. 

“Shane…” he said softly almost as if he was afraid someone would hear. “What about the-”

“If you say “ghost” I swear I’ll slap you,” he warned.

Ryan snorted slightly. Maybe Shane was ok with making out with a ghost above them but he wasn’t. 

“What if the ghost is watching?” he asked.

“Ghost,” Shane yelled looking around the room. “I’m making out with my friend. If you want to watch you can. You pervert!”

“Stop!” Ryan giggle hitting his arm. 

“Hey!” Shane said. “The ghost is the pervert! Not me. Be mad at the ghost.”

Shane didn’t give Ryan a chance to say anything more. He lowered his face back to his friend and locked lips with him. He slid his hand down Ryan’s sides and under his shirt. His long thin fingers ran along his stomach and then down to his crotch. Shane’s finger’s tips gently caressed his skin. He put his hands on Ryan’s belt and started to undo it. He felt him tense under him at the motion.

“Sh,” he said, speaking more gently this time. “Everything’s alright. If you really want me to stop I will but...try to just relax.”

Ryan simply nodded. He didn’t dare speak anymore. He knew he would just bring up the ghost walking above their heads and he knew that was something Shane didn’t want to hear. He wasn’t afraid of what was happening with his friend. He had never been with a man before but he trusted Shane. While his friend was often crude and blunt he wasn’t a bad person and he knew he wouldn’t really hurt him. 

Shane wasn’t sure how far he wanted to take this. It seemed like kissing his friend had released a flood gate of emotions he had desperately been trying to hide. He slowly slid Ryan’s pants down until they were caught around his ankles. 

Shane looked up to meet Ryan’s eyes. He was panting heavily and looking up at him through half closed eyes. The shorter man hadn't realized that he was so overcome with emotion. He suddenly closed his eyes and looked away from Shane as he felt his manhood surging. 

Ryan let out a whimper as disappointment as he felt his partner untangle himself from him and get up from the bed. His eyes opened wide and he looked at him with confusion and worry. Had he done something wrong? 

“Is everything alright?” he asked as Shane walked into the bathroom.

“I’m getting lube,” Shane said. “I doubt you want to do this dry.”

Confusion took over his mind. What the hell was he talking about? Ryan’s heart started to race as his words sank in. He watched as Shane walked out of the bathroom holding a small bottle of lotion in his hand. He walked over and sat down next to Ryan. He could see the worried look on his friend’s face. 

“Hey we don’t have to do anything,” he said, tossing the bottle on the pillow. 

“No it’s fine,” he said, kicking his pants off fully. “I’m comfortable with this.”

Shane smiled undressing himself. He could tell Ryan was nervous and that is better not to focus on it. Shane knew he let him be left to his worries he would overthink it and tell him to stop. Ryan quickly pulled off his boxers and threw them to the floor. Despite his nervousness about the situation he was hard as a rock. 

Ryan wasn’t sure what position he should be in. He rolled onto his back and then onto his side. 

“Get on your back,” Shane instructed, touching Ryan’s knee. “That way you can lie on your back and you can relax.”

Without a word Ryan laid with his pillow and spread his legs wide. Shane picked up the bottle of lube and opened it. He squeezed a bit onto his fingers. He settled between his legs and gently rubbed at his hidden passage.

“Have you done this before?” Ryan asked.  
Shane paused the movement of his fingers. He hadn’t done this before. Yet, he didn’t think that it was a good idea to tell Ryan these. He worried about everything and got scared far too quickly. 

“Yes I have,” he said, starting to rub his hole. “Trust me.”

Ryan nodded and closed his eyes. His words relaxed him and he felt better about what they were doing. At least one of them had experience in this matter. 

The tall man gently pressed his lubed finger into the passage. Ryan hissed slightly as the finger slipped deeper into his passage. A light moan escaped from his throat. He stopped moving his finger only when it was fully lodged in the tight moist passage. 

“All good?” Shane asked. 

“Yes,” Ryan whispered, sweat starting to drip down his face. 

Shane smiled, pulled his finger out and drooled more lotion on his fingers. He returned to the hole with two fingers. He carefully pushed his fingers side. Ryan let out a loud gasp at the feeling and closed his eyes tightly. 

His cry was a mix of pain and pleasure. His fingers were pressing deeper into Ryan's body claiming every inch of it. The tips of his fingers gently brushed up against his prostate. A small shriek escaped Ryan's lips as his body thrashed for more pleasure. 

Ryan’s fingers curled around the sheets and pulled hard as he felt his orgasm starting to approach. He let out a frustrated cry as Shane pulled his fingers free of the passage.

“Time for the real deal,” Shane said.

The taller man lifted Ryan’s legs and wrapped them around his hips. He lubed up his cock and lined it up. 

“Open your eyes,” Shane urged. 

Ryan forced his eyes open and looked into his friend’s eyes. His mouth dropped with shock as Shane started to push his long fat cock inside. Ryan reached up and wrapped his hand around his partner’s arm and squeezed hard. 

“Sh,” Shane said, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Open up. Let me in.”  
“Ah!” he said as the cock forced its way through his tight muscles. 

A fiery pain took over Ryan’s lower body as inch after inch of rock hard cock was pushed into his body. It felt like his muscles were being pushed to their limits. 

“You’re so tight,” he said, struggling not to slam into his passage. 

All he wanted to do was fuck him as hard and fast as he could. Yet, he didn’t want to do any serious damage to his friend. After, he wanted to do this again. There was no way Ryan would let him do it again if he hurt him. 

Ryan let out a long shaky breath as Shane bottomed out inside of him. The cock felt like it barely fit inside of him. The pain intensified as Shane tried to move inside of him. 

“Wait,” he whimpered, grinding his teeth from the pain.

“Sh,” he said reaching down to wrap a hand around his partner’s deflating cock. “It’ll feel better soon.”

Tears pushed at Ryan’s eyes as his body struggled to accept the cock inside of him. He was almost to the point of demanding that Shane stop when he felt the cock head brush his prostate. He let out a pleasure filled cry and moved down against the invading appendage. 

“More,” he whimpered.

Shane smiled and nodded. He knew it was only a matter of time before his partner relaxed and started to enjoy what was happening. He started to move faster. Ryan was making more intense noises of pleasure as he rocked harder. He wanted to hear more of those noises. This was one of the few times he truly enjoyed listening to Ryan scream. 

The hand around Ryan’s cock gave one rather hard squeeze. Ryan’s inner muscles tightened as his own orgasm took over his body. The new tightness was too much for Shane. He needed to finish. He needed to fill his friend to the rim with his cum.

Shane dropped his hands to either side of Ryan’s body and started to slam into him as hard as he could. The shorter man let out surprised cries that were more pain than pleasure. No doubt his insides were sore from his first fucking. 

“Ah!” Shane cried out as he filled Ryan with his cum.

He gently pulled out of the passage. Despite the gentle removal Ryan let out a cry of pain. 

“Sorry man,” he said lying down next to him. “You alright?”

“Yes,” he said letting out a groan of pain. “Just a bit sore.”

“Are you still scared?” Shane asked.

“Scared of what?” Ryan asked. “Getting fucked. No and I wasn’t really scared. I was just nervous.”

“No,” he said rolling onto his side. “The ghost.”

“What ghost?” Ryan questioned giving his friend a curious look.

They had just fucked and he was asking him about a ghost. Shane smirked and closed his eyes. He was going to have to remember that trick again.


End file.
